The Fairy And The Devil
by dnr17
Summary: a crossover of Fairy Tail and Devil may cry. Dante saves Lucy from a demon and somehow, she ends up having to live with him! a love story between a fearless and, at times, callous half demon and a kind, caring human.
1. Chapter 1: Saved by a Devil?

**The Fairy and The Devil**

**Chapter 1: Saved By a Devil...?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Devil may cry.**

**This is my first fanfiction, so its probably not very good :( but I'm doing my best :D especially since I really suck at writing xD but anyway, please review and feel free to criticize harshly, I want to improve and I can only do that if I know what I'm doing wrong lol hope you all enjoy!~**

* * *

><p>Lucy and her friends Erza, Levy and Cana were getting ready to attend a party. It was one of those parties where anybody can go to just for fun and without invitation. They were in Lucy's apartment getting ready and talking about all kinds of stuff...<p>

"I'm so excited about this party!" said Cana, while fixing her hair.

"its just a party, Cana... you go to parties all the time, unlike the rest of us... we should be more excited than you about it" said Lucy with an I-wish-I-was-you-sometimes voice.

"You don't sound too excited about it, though, Lucy" Erza said with a smirk.

"I think she's just nervous" Cana spoke, while smiling at Lucy. "right, Lucy?"

"N-no, and what could I possibly be nervous about, Cana?" Said Lucy with a nervous smile on her face.

"I don't know... Maybe you're nervous about meeting guys..? since you don't have very good luck with love..." she replied in an annoying voice to tease Lucy.

Lucy glared at her. "If I wanted to have a boyfriend, I'd have one already" She said in an annoyed voice; but she knew she hadn't really had good luck with men...

"Oi, oi.. cut it out, you two... we're gonna be late for the party!" Said Levy, with a sweat drop on her forehead and a nervous smile.

Erza smiled as she opened the door of Lucy's apartment, "Alright, lets go" she said in a voice full of excitement. Of course she couldn't wait to go have fun with her friends for once.

**~At the Party~**

The girls finally arrived to the party. A crowded place with music so loud they could barely hear their own thoughts. Lucy looked up to see the band that was playing this loud, energetic music. "wow" she said as she stared at the lead singer and guitarist. He stared back, causing Lucy to blush slightly.

Cana noticed that Lucy was staring at the white haired man, "He's so handsome and talented, right Lucy?" Cana said, in a teasing voice, as she slightly elbowed Lucy, still teasing her, and smirked.

Lucy blushed again, "Sure, I guess..." she replied, slightly smiling.

Cana had already drank most of the alcoholic beverages of the party, but still wasn't quite drunk. She kept teasing Lucy every time she saw her at the party.

After a couple of hours of dancing and having fun, the white haired guy and his band got off the stage and a different kind of music started playing.

Lucy and her friends gathered in the lady's restroom, "I'll be leaving now... I got a headache and its getting late anyway..." Said Lucy, while stroking her head.

"Oh well, take care, Lucy" Erza spoke. " I hope you feel better soon, and be careful on the way home" She said with a slight smile.

"I hope you feel better too" said Levy. "Make sure you call one of us once you get home so we'll know you got there safely" she said; a worried expression on her face as she spoke. "take care."

Lucy smiled, as she was happy her friends cared for her so much. "I will, thanks" she kept smiling until she exited the restroom.

**~On the way home~**

Lucy walked down the street. It was dark and lonely. She had the weird sensation that she was being followed. A feeling of uneasiness filled her whole body. She wasn't scared, though... She had her celestial keys and if anything happened, she knew she could summon her celestial spirits, and not to mention she had just acquired a SIG P229, a semiautomatic pistol that she got because she wanted be able to defend herself if she's ever in a situation where she can't use magic. She knew that if somebody attacked her, she could defend herself; but even though she wasn't really scared, the uneasiness grew stronger as did the sensation of being watched. She looked over her shoulder, but did not see a thing, only the empty street...

_"Why do I feel so weird?_" She thought. There was no one following her, apparently, but she couldn't help but feel this way.

She heard a growl and quickly turned and saw a zombie-like monster approaching her. the monster moved really fast and before she knew it, he kicked her and her keys fell off. She tried to get up and get them, but failed to do it, as the monster stepped on them and kept getting closer to her. She was scared. _"The gun! Grab the gun!"_ she thought; but she was paralyzed with fear. When the monster was just about to slash her with his claws, she heard the sound of a gunshot...

She then, looked up to the monster and saw how the shot had made a big hole on its chest. She passed out from seeing all the blood coming out of the monster's chest. The monster then released a loud scream as he struggled to get its prey. A second shot hit the monster and he fell down to the floor while his body became dust and vanished...

"Good grief..." Said a white haired man, holding a pistol. "These demons just won't give up, will they!" he said in a somewhat annoyed voice.

He noticed Lucy laying on the floor and stared at her for a few seconds. He then approached her as he continued to stare. He picked her up and saw a key chain laying on the street a few meters away from Lucy and him. He then picked them up and continued the way Lucy was walking before she had encountered the demon...

The man walked down the street, as he saw two men sitting in a boat in the river on the way to Lucy's house._ "Fishing? this late at night? that's unusual"_ He thought. He got as close as he could to the short wall surrounding the river, "Oi! do you guys know where this girl lives?" he said to the two men in the boat.

They looked up at him, and then looked at Lucy, "Oh, that's Lucy-san. She lives in that building over there" said one of the men, as he pointed to a building that was almost right across from where they were.

The white haired man looked up to the building they pointed to, "Alright, thanks..." he said. He then turned and walked toward the building...

Once he went inside, he asked a woman that was coming out of her apartment if she knew which one was Lucy's apartment._ "4H"_ he though as he looked at all the doors he walked by, looking for the right apartment number.

"4H" he said as he stared at the door. He noticed there was a paper on the door. He took it and read it. Apparently, Lucy was supposed to renew the lease and she also hadn't paid the rent for three months, and because she didn't, she couldn't get in the house anymore, only to get her stuff out; but she needed a special key to do so...

_"So she got kicked out of her own apartment...? Damn.. what am I supposed to do now?"_ He thought. He exited the building, still carrying Lucy in his arms...

He arrived at an old, brick building, with a few stairs leading to double doors and a neon sign on the brick awning that reads Devil May Cry. He opened the doors to reveal a large room with stairs leading to the second floor to the left of the entrance. The furniture of the place consisted of an old jukebox, a billiard table, a desk and a chair, and a sofa. The man laid Lucy down on the sofa and stared at her for a few seconds. He sighed...

"Hmm... She's gonna freak out when she wakes up" He said, while staring at her. "Oh well..." He shrugged. He walked toward the desk and sat on the chair. He opened a box of pizza that was sitting on his desk and got a slice. He then laid back on his chair and put his feet on the desk as he took a bite from the slice of pizza.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, lame, isn't it? xD but hey, I wrote it in like two hours so I guess its fine lol it turned out better than though it would... but I think its too short : oh well... hope you all enjoyed and don't forget to review please! I need reviews to know what I'm doing wrong so I can improve :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Strawberry Sundae

**Chapter 2: Strawberry Sundae.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Devil may cry.**

**Second chapter! :D This fanfic is turning out better than I though it would :) But its not really the same as I always imagine this particular story, since I have trouble with English and describing stuff xD (English is my second language ._.) But I'm doing my best ^^ Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Ugh, what happened last night? why does my body hurt so much?" <em>Lucy thought, as she opened her eyes. "Huh? where the hell am I?" she said with a confused expression on her face. She looked around the room trying to figure out where she was, but failed to do so...

"Oh! you're finally awake." Said a white haired man while holding a strawberry sundae in his had and a spoon in the other hand. "You okay?" said the man with a concerned look as he saw Lucy's terrified expression...

"Who the hell are you?" she yelled.

"Good grief... I knew you would freak out when you woke up." He said while smiting his forehead. " Damn, I'm gonna have to explain everything to you..." he spoke in an annoyed voice. " alright so this is what happened-"

"Get away from me!" she yelled at him as she threw her shoe at his head. "I don't even want to know what you did to me, you dirty psycho!" she got up quickly and tried to run away. The man tried to stop her and he grabbed her arm while she was trying to get away. He pulled her arm and fell face-first toward her...

At that moment, they found themselves gazing into each other's eyes. _"w-why is my heart pounding so fast?" _Lucy thought, as she got lost in those deep, light blue eyes.

After a few minutes, he got up quickly and helped her get up too. "Sorry about that..." He apologized while looking away. "We have a lot to talk about... Look, I'm not a psycho, or a pervert or whatever you called me; I didn't do anything to you either..." He paused for a moment, waiting for his heartbeat to get back to normal. "you passed out on the street last night and I couldn't just leave you there... I tried to get you in your apartment but apparently, they're kicking you out for not paying the rent for three months..." He paused again, as his heart was still beating a little faster than it should. He then continued, "I had no other option than to bring you to my shop to spend the night."

Lucy looked puzzled. "Oh... I-I'm sorry, then..." she said while looking down at the strawberry sundae that the white haired man had dropped on the floor. "Thank you for saving me, mister...um.."

"Dante" he said while laying back on his chair. "The name is Dante..."

_"Dante..." _She repeated in her mind... "I'm Lucy.." she said softly..

"Lucy? That's a cute name.." He said while rubbing his head, where the shoe hit him. "Anyway, you can stay here as long as want... I don't really care as long as you don't eat my strawberry sundaes" He then opened his eyes widely and sat up, "wait a minute..." he looked around, "where the hell did my strawberry sundae go?" he said in an alarmed voice, as if he had lost something actually important. "what the fuck?" he said when he noticed that it was on the floor by the sofa. "damn.." he said in an annoyed voice.

"its just a strawberry sundae, calm down..." Lucy said while smiling in amusement at the sight of him getting upset over something so unimportant.

"Just... a strawberry sundae, you say...?" he said in an ominous voice as he turned his face to Lucy and glared at her, "that wasn't just a strawberry sundae, that was** THE **strawberry sundae!" he said passionately and sadly at the same time, "it even had extra strawberries..." he said as he fell on his knees and a dark, gloomy aura surrounded him. "Dammit!"

Lucy looked at him with a 'WTF?' face. "Oh my Gosh, extra strawberries..." she said in an unenthusiastic, sarcastic manner.

Dante looked back at Lucy and glared at her. "shut up.." he said with a scary face and an ominous voice... Lucy stared at him while giggling.

" I can't believe you're making such a big deal out of this..." She said, "you can get another one whenever you want" She smiled at him.

Dante stared at her with a bemused face. He didn't get why she was smiling at him. He thought dropping his strawberry sundae was actually something to be concerned about, "Shit... I have no cash at all.. I can't get another one. That's why I'm kind of upset about it..." He admitted in a sullen manner.

"oh... I'm sorry." Lucy apologized. He got up from the floor and walked to his desk. Lucy's eyes followed him around the room. He sat on his chair and laid back a little.

"So, are you staying here, then?" Dante asked while getting a slice of pizza out of a box sitting on his desk. Lucy was still staring at him, but didn't answer. She was spacing out, "Lucy...?" He called her name, waiting for a response.

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry, what did you say? I wasn't really paying attention..." She said as she smiled nervously. Dante looked at her with an annoyed face.

"Are you going to stay here?" He asked again, annoyed from having to ask again. Lucy looked down to the floor...

"I don't wanna be a bother to others... And besides, I don't even know you..." She said timidly.

Dante looked at her with a dubious expression, "do you have anywhere else you can stay?" he asked in a somewhat friendly manner.

Lucy thought for a moment... _"where can I stay...? all my friends live in Fairy Hills and to be there I would have to pay a lot of money..." _She then spoke shyly, " No.. Not really..."

Dante looked at her and spoke " Then I guess you'll have to stay here" he smiled at her. Lucy blushed...

"B-but... I really don't want to be a bother to you..." She kept speaking timidly. Dante kept smiling at her...

"its alright... you won't be a bother as long as you don't get on my way." He spoke to her as if they were best buddies.

_" as long as I don't get on his way...?"_ She repeated in her mind, _" what's that supposed to mean?" _She looked at him as he pulled out two guns from the inside pockets of his trench coat while he stared out the window...

"w-what do you mean by that?" she said in a nervous voice... He looked at her for a moment and then stared back at the window.

Dante's expression suddenly changed. He looked as if he was waiting for something bad to happen. "Go upstairs." He spoke in a calm, low voice. Lucy stared at him confused, but didn't move. "Go, now!" His tone changed and scared Lucy for a moment. She got up and quickly went upstairs, still confused about what was going on. She watched from upstairs to see if anything happened...

"Damn..." Said Dante in annoyance. After a few minutes, he saw two red lights approaching the window of the brick building. The next thing he knew, there was a demon breaking into the house through the window. he quickly got up from his chair and started shooting at the demon with his guns. The demon growled and swung his arms around trying to hit Dante; He dodged every single attack and kept shooting at it. There was blood all over the floor, as Dante kept shooting the demon, causing him to weaken. The red eyed demon then opened his mouth wide and a big fireball formed in it. Dante's eyes widened as the monster released this fireball in his direction. _"Shit!" _he thought. The fireball hit him, causing him to bump against the wall, so hard that a hole was made on it. He then fell to the ground as the demon approached him. Lucy was watching from the second floor...

_"I have to do something!" _She thought; but she was too terrified to think of what to do. She saw that the monster was about to smack Dante and slash with his huge claws. She closed her eyes for a second and when she opened them again, the demon's hand was on the floor. She wondered what had happened in that second; then she saw Dante standing up and holding a sword. She sighed in relief. He had an evil look on his face, though. She stared at him, concerned, as he continued to shoot the demon with his guns until the demon became dust and vanished.

"You might be a big fish, but that doesn't make you the winner... at least not in the demon realm... like they say, there's always someone stronger..." Dante said ironically and sighed. "That was actually more fun than I thought it'd be" he spoke with a complacent grin on his face. "Oi, Lucy! You okay up there?" he said to Lucy, whom was still afraid of going downstairs.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine" She said, a little nervous. "Can I come down now?" She asked, just to make sure everything was okay down there.

"Yeah, I cleaned up the trash already" He said metaphorically and smiled at her as she came down to the first floor. Lucy walked up to where Dante was and her eyes widened when she saw all the blood on the floor. She felt her body was getting heavier and heavier as she lost consciousness. Dante caught her before she fell on the floor. He picked her up in his arms and gazed at her for a few seconds. "humph, coward.." He continued to stare at her for a few seconds and then smiled.

He took her upstairs to what was apparently his room. He laid her on the bed and stroke her hair a little. _"the hell am I doing?" _he thought, but didn't stop stroking her hair. After a few minutes he decided to go back downstairs and sat on his chair, laid back and put his feet on the desk and his arms on the back of his head.

A few hours later, Lucy woke up. She felt confused when she found herself in what appeared to be Dante's bedroom. She went downstairs just to find the same disaster that made her lose consciousness on the first floor. The place was covered in blood and the walls had bumps and holes everywhere and one of the windows was broken. She tried not to get dizzy from all the blood so she wouldn't pass out again. She walked to Dante's desk and spoke to him, "Aren't you going to clean this mess?"

"Nah, I'm good." He replied in a careless, laid back voice. "It doesn't really bother me... and I'm not very good at cleaning anyway... But if it bothers you, you can clean it if you want" he said sarcastically with a smile.

Lucy grunted. "I don't have time to clean up your mess.." She said contemptuously.

"Then don't complain about it." He said annoyingly. Lucy frowned and walked to the door. "where you going?"

"To Fairy Tail." She spoke in an annoyed tone.

"The hell is that?" Dante asked confused.

"Its a guild of wizards. I'm a member of that guild, and its really awesome! we're one of the strongest guilds in the country an-"

"Wait, wait,wait... you're telling me... that you're a wizard..?" He asked skeptically.

"Yeah!" She replied smiling.

Dante laughed derisively at her, as if it was a joke "hahaha! that's funny, you almost got me there, hehe" He said, mocking her.

Lucy frowned and glared at him. "I'm not joking, you ASS!" She yelled furiously. "what's so funny about me being a wizard?" She asked annoyed.

Dante kept smiling derisively at her, "You're a scaredy-cat.. Not to mention, you're kinda weak too... How could you possibly be a wizard?" He laughed at her again.

"I'm not weak! and I'm not a scaredy-cat!" She yelled at him in annoyance.

"Oh really?" He asked with a dubious face and in a skeptical tone. "Then why did I have to save you last night if you are such a strong and brave wizard?" He said sarcastically.

"W-well...I.." She paused, trying to think of a good comeback.

"Well?" He said. She didn't respond to him. "Exactly..." He said with a smile of satisfaction.

"B-but I am a wizard! and I can be very strong if the situation calls for it." she said while looking away.

Dante stared at her for a few seconds... "Then why didn't you save yourself last night?" He spoke softly this time.. no mockery in his voice (surprisingly)

"Because that thing caught me off guard and kicked me... when he kicked me, I dropped my celestial keys and I got really scared.." She said gloomily.

"So you ARE a scaredy-cat!" He said derisively. Just for the sake of annoying her.

"Shut up! I'm not!" She yelled at him. He gave her that skeptical look again... "W-well.. maybe sometimes I'm just.. not as brave as I should be.." She said timidly. "Anyway.. I should get going now.. I was supposed to call my friends last night when I got home.. They must be worried about me."

"Alright... try not to get yourself killed or something" Dante smiled jeeringly at her and ruffled her hair. Her face turned red and she glared at him. She then walked to the door.

Before she opened the door, Dante spoke to her, "Oi, Lucy! when you get back, we'll go get your stuff from your old apartment, okay?" He asked as he stared at her while she stood at the door.

Lucy looked back at him, "Okay" She said with a slight smile on her face. Dante smiled back at her. She turned back to the door and walked out the place.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was longer than the first one! Hooray! I wanted to make it longer but if I did, it would've been too much to read LOL but oh well... I hope you all enjoy the deliciousness of the strawberry sundae! that was.. dumb ._. sorry... anyway, please review so I can improve! .<strong>


	3. Chapter 3:The Annoying Devil

**Chapter 3: The Annoying Devil**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Devil may cry... That would be too good to be true..**

**.**

* * *

><p>Lucy arrived at the guild to find the usual mess: Natsu challenging everyone, Gray telling him to shut up, Natsu getting mad at Gray and starting a fight, Gray getting pissed off and fighting back, Natsu throwing flames everywhere trying to hit Gray with them but hitting other people, other people starting to fight, and suddenly the entire guild doing what the they do best... Being noisy and disruptive. Lucy sighed as she saw the usual mess. She smiled, even though she usually complains about the fights in the guild. Somehow, seeing this always made her feel like home.<p>

"Hey, Lu-chan!" Levy spoke as she saw Lucy coming inside the guild, "How are you? why didn't you call me last night? we were worried.." She said as Lucy sat next to her.

"Oh, its a long story.." She said with a smile. "I'm not even completely sure of what happened."

"But what happened?" Levy asked concerned. Lucy told her the story about the demon and how she passed out and wasn't sure of what happened after that. Although she told her about getting kicked out from her apartment, she did not say anything about Dante and how she's gonna be staying with him.

"That's terrible Lucy-chan!" she said worried. "Where are you gonna live now?"

"Well..." She paused for a moment as she tried to make up a story so that she wouldn't have to tell her about Dante. She was about to speak when she was interrupted by the sound of the door. A white haired man wearing a red trench coat entered the guild. Lucy's eyes widened and she kinda glared at him. She didn't really want anybody to know about him. _"Dante? what the hell is he doing here?" _She thought.

Dante looked around the place with a dubious face as he saw almost everybody was fighting. He kept looking around until he found Lucy. He walked up to her and spoke, "Hey, Lucy. I forgot to give these back to you when you woke up," He handed Lucy her key chain, which he had picked up from the street last night. "I believe these are the keys you talked about earlier today, right?"

Lucy stared at him with a somewhat bewildered face, since he had ruined her plans of not letting anybody know about him or that she was gonna be staying in his house. "Th-thanks.." She said with a nervous smile as she grabbed the key chain.

"I could have waited until you got home, but I was on my way to a job and saw this place on the way so I decided to drop by and give them to you" He said slightly smiling.

"Um.. thanks.. you didn't have to..." She said nervously.

"Nah, its nothing" He said with a smirk. He looked around and noticed the people had stopped fighting and were staring at him. Natsu got closer to him to take a look at the sword on his back.

"Wow! that's a cool sword!" He said staring at it while grinning like a little kid. "are you strong?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I'm strong." He said pretentiously.

"FIGHT MEEEE!" Natsu yelled "Fire dragon's Iron Fist!" He tried to punch Dante on the face but he dodge it easily. Natsu was surprised. Dante sneaked behind him and kicked him on the back of the head, almost knocking him out. Everybody watched bewildered.

"Sorry kid. I have no time to play games with ya..." Dante spoke in a conceited manner. Natsu stood up slowly.

"I'm not a kid; and I know I can beat you if we fight for real." He said in a rather serious tone. Dante looked at him with an annoyed face.

"Yeah, right" he said sarcastically. "you'd be surprised how many times I've heard that before... I'm not fighting anybody who is not an evil demon that wants to take over the world."

Natsu frowned, "Lets fight seriously.. or maybe you're just too afraid cause you know I'm gonna kick your ass" he said pridefully.

Dante looked at him and smiled sardonically. "You wish... I'm not going to fight you because I don't feel like kicking an innocent kid's ass today. You shouldn't challenge people if you don't know their strength. you keep doing that and you're gonna end up dead, that's for sure." Natsu got angry and approached him violently. Dante took out one his guns and pointed it at him to make him stop.

"Oi! you two better stop this already! especially you, Natsu. He's right... you can't just go around challenging people you don't know." Erza scolded. "And you, don't just come here and be disruptive." She said to Dante. But she didn't really know how they started fighting since she had just entered the guild while Natsu was trying to punch Dante.

"Hell no! Don't just blame shit on me! he's the one who challenged me and tried to punch me... I only defended myself; I didn't do anything." He said annoyed. Everybody was surprised by the way he spoke to her. Nobody EVER, under any circumstances, talked to Erza 'Titania' Scarlet like that. "Damn, why is everybody just staring at me like I'm some kind of freak or something? you all are the ones that were fighting each other and being noisy when I came in. Seriously, you don't know how to treat a guest. I come here doing somebody a favor, and I get attacked, yelled at, and stared at!" Erza's eyes widened as she was still shocked that somebody dared to speak to her like that.

Lucy got up from her chair walked up to Dante. "Anyway!" She said in a nervous and, at the same time, joyful manner, trying to change the mood and/or subject. She looked at Gray and Natsu. "I thought you guys were having fun with your fight and all that, why don't you guys just finish your fight? I know I heard Gray say that you don't have a brain, Natsu.. are you gonna let him say that about you?" Natsu turned to Gray, angry.

"I DO have a brain! YOU froze your own brain because it hurt your head when you tried to use it!" He mocked. He then kicked him on the face.

"you bastard!" Gray said angry. "Ice Make Cannon!" He shot Natsu several times with his ice cannon until he could finally hit him and knocked him out. "Sucker.." He smirked. Unfortunately, the other shots hit everybody else in the guild and they started to fight again. Lucy sighed.

"That was... smart.." Dante said smiling.

She giggled. "I know right! I have my moments" she smiled back at him. Dante stared at her for a few seconds.

"Um... Do you... wanna go get some of your stuff out of your old apartment?"

"I thought you were on the way to a job."

"Oh shit! I forgot about that!" He said worried. "Oh well, I'm late already so I might as well do it some other time"

"Oh alright then" She smiled slightly.

They exited the guild and got inside Dante's car. On the way to Lucy's apartment, Dante turned on the radio and they sang along almost every song that came on until they got to their destination.

When they arrived to the building, they went to the office to get the key to enter the apartment. "We're only getting the things you need the most for now, like clothes and all that crap." Dante said. "I don't have space in the car for a shitload of things, so don't bring too much stuff. I'll get like a truck or something so we can take all your other stuff some other day."

"Okay." she said nervously. "by the way, thanks for everything you're doing for me... You really don't have to do this, though... I don't wanna bother you."

Dante looked at her and ruffled her hair, causing her to blush slightly. "You don't bother me... I really don't mind. To be honest, even I feel lonely sometimes... I kinda like the idea of living with somebody else." He smiled at her. She, still blushing, smiled back at him.

They went into Lucy's room to get the things that are most important. Lucy gave him a suitcase, "Can you put there the stuff that's on the second drawer to the left, please?" Dante nodded; but instead, he opened the drawer that was to the right of the one Lucy had told him. His eyes widened and he grinned.

"Damn! that is some sexy underwear!" He said holding up Lucy's panties. Lucy's face got as red as a tomato.

"I said the one on the left! you asshole!" She yelled as she kicked him on the back of the head.

"Ow! what the hell is wrong with you? I was kidding! that hurt, dammit!" He spoke as he rubbed his head.

"That's what you get for touching my underwear, you idiot" She said annoyed. Her face was still red.

"Stop bitching around and pack your stuff. Damn, you sure are in a bad mood today.. Are you on your per-"

Lucy slapped him on the face, "Don't you dare say that! and that's none of your business anyway!" She said angry. Dante's cheek had Lucy's hand marked on it.

"Okay.. I'm sorry... Damn" He said annoyed. "That hurt like a bitch, you know?"

"Well, I'm sorry, but you deserved it" She said as she looked away and crossed her arms. Dante glared at her. He then turned back and opened the second drawer to the left, which was full of shorts and skirts. He put them inside the suitcase. Lucy stared at him for a few seconds. "I.. I'm sorry if I hit you too hard..." She said softly as she looked down shyly. Dante stood up and turned around to face her. He walked up to her and pulled her chin up. They gazed into each other's eyes for a few seconds. Lucy looked away as she blushed. Dante smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Its fine." He spoke as he stared at her and ruffled her hair for a few more seconds. After that, they just kept packing up Lucy's things.

Dante took all the suitcases and put them in the back of the car. They got inside the car and drove back to Dante's shop.

Dante took the suitcases inside the shop. "There's another room on the second floor but there's no bed in it. You can stay in my bed room until we get your bed in here. I'll sleep on the couch."

"No, I'll sleep on the couch.. I don't mind, really..." Lucy spoke nervously.

"Nah, its fine. I usually fall asleep on my chair or the couch so it really doesn't matter." He smiled. "By the way, don't go in the other room.. I have to clean it up for you. Oh, and the bathroom's right there on the back." He smiled at her as he pointed to where the bathroom is.

Lucy smiled back at him. "Thank you" She said joyfully. "Ugh, I'm so hungry... Do you have anything to eat?"

"Not really, no.. But I'm about to order some pizza" He said as he picked up the phone. "There's a fridge over there if you want something to drink."

"Alright, thanks" She said smiling. She went into the small kitchen and opened the fridge. The fridge was full of cans of beer. _"seriously?" _she thought as she looked into the fridge with a dubious face. She got out of the kitchen and listened to Dante as he ordered some pizza.

"Yeah, 2 large pizzas. Any topping as long as it doesn't have olives. Alright, thanks." He hung up and looked at Lucy. "I thought you were getting a drink..."

"All you have is beer..." She said annoyed.

"You don't like beer? Oh well, then I guess you'll have to get your own drinks" Lucy stared at him with a disgusted face.

"is that really all you drink?"

"Sometimes I drink soda" He said as he laid back on his chair and put his feet on the desk.

"Whatever. I'm going to take a shower.." She said as she took one of the suitcases and got some clothes out of it. She then went inside the bathroom. After about 10 minutes she opened the door slightly and asked Dante for a towel.

Dante was already half asleep. He got up sluggishly and went to get a towel. He then opened the bathroom door, causing Lucy to freak out. Dante's eyes were partially closed because he was sleepy. Lucy threw the soap bar at his head.

"GET OUT!" She yelled... But Dante got knocked out and fell on the floor. "I didn't hit him that hard..." She said worried. She took the towel that Dante had brought for her wrapped it around her body. She tried to wake Dante up but he wouldn't open his eyes. She went into Dante's room and changed her clothes. She then went back into the bathroom to see if Dante was okay. After a few minutes, he started talking in his sleep...

"Die, you motherfucking hedgehog*..." He whispered. Lucy giggled a little. She found herself staring at him for more than five minutes.

_"Why am i still here? and why am I staring at him? well, he looks so cute while sleeping and-" _Her eyes widened and she looked away. "What in the world am I thinking!" She said in an alarmed voice. she then looked back at him to see if she woke him up. He was still sleeping peacefully. She sighed. She then noticed somebody was knocking the door.

She opened the door and saw a man dressed in red and black holding two boxes of pizza. "Here's your pizza" the man said while smiling.

"Thanks" Dante said as he stood behind Lucy. he pushed her aside and took the pizza.

"What the..? i thought you were sleeping!" Lucy said shocked. Dante closed the door without paying the pizza guy and sat on his chair. Lucy walked up to him, "Why didn't you pay him?" she asked confused.

"I.. uhh.. don't have any money" He said as he smirked nervously.

"So you're just gonna steal the pizza?"

"No.. I'll pay them whenever I have money." He said unconcerned. Lucy reached out to get a slice of pizza. Dante looked at the pizza and he got angry, "Dammit! i said no olives! Why do i always get olives in the pizza when i specifically say i DO NOT want olives!" he yelled annoyed. Then he sighed and took a slice of pizza.

"a-are you alright..?" Lucy asked a little frightened. Dante nodded and took a bite of the pizza. Lucy looked at the picture on Dante's desk. "Is that your girlfriend?" She asked in a low voice.

Dante almost spit out the pizza. "That's my mom.." He said with a disgusted face.

"Oh, I'm sorry" She said almost laughing at Dante's face. " She's so pretty" She smiled.

"Thanks.." he said while staring at the picture; he looked a little sullen.

"Did.. I say something bad..?" She asked shyly .

"Oh, no... why do you think that?"

"I don't know.. I just thought you looked a little sad..."

"Nah, I'm good." He said with a fake smile on his face. Lucy looked at him concerned.

"Did something happen to her...?" She whispered. She was thinking out loud.

"I haven't seen her in a while, that's all.." Dante said, trying not to sound gloomy.

"How long has it been?"

"about ten or eleven years.."

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have asked anyway..." She said in a sullen voice. Dante smiled slightly at her.

"its fine." He said trying to reassure her. The phone started to ring. Dante answered. "Devil May Cry? Ugh, not you again... get off my case! God!" Lucy listened to him with a bemused face.

_"Who might that be? He sounds angry..." _She thought as she kept listening to him talking. Dante hung up the phone.

"Damn... my life sucks..." He said angry with his head down.

"Who was that?" She asked confused.

"...Lady..." he whispered in anger as he looked up. Lucy stared at him, frightened. Then they heard the door open. A woman with short, dark hair came inside.

"Hey, long time no see" She said as she walked toward Dante's desk.

"Damn, what the hell do you want from me, Lady?" He asked annoyed.

"I just came to see if you have of the money you owe me" She asked smiling derisively at him. She enjoyed annoying Dante.

"No. I don't have any money. Now get out!" He said annoyed.

"Aw, come on, man! That's no way to treat your friend now, is it?" She said annoyingly. "Who is this girl? Is she your new girlfriend?"

"Lady, get out!" Dante yelled in annoyance.

Lady looked at Lucy, "Why are you dating this guy?" She asked her.

"What? no, we're not dating!" She said with a nervous smile. "We're just friends... sorta"

"yeah, she's gonna be staying here for a while. That's all. Now, get out.." He said to lady.

"Its so funny how much I annoy just by being near you" She said amused and laughed. Lucy laughed a little too. Dante glared at both of them. "So she's gonna live with you, but there's nothing between you tow? That is so hard to believe... I know you too damn well.. I know you wouldn't just let anybody stay in your house" She said with a smirk. Lucy blushed a little bit.

"I just met her yesterday.." He said nervously.

"I know that doesn't matter to you, Dante. Remember when we met for the first time? you flirt with me even though you didn't even know my name." Dante glared at her.

"well, I didn't flirt with her..." he paused for a moment. "Get out..."

"gosh, you're so mean, Dante.." Lady frowned and crossed her arms.

"Umm, I'm gonna go take my suitcases upstairs.." Lucy spoke softly. She took two of them and went to the second floor. Dante followed her with his eyes as she walked.

"You like her, don't you..?" Lady asked with a smile on her face. Dante blushed a little bit and looked away. "Dante..? are you blushing?" She said while grinning.

"N-no, I'm not. I'm Dante, I don't blush... i don't know what you're talking about." He said trying not to let her see his face.

"Wow, I had never seen you like that" She chuckled.

"Shut up. I'm not blushing. I have never blushed in my life..." he lied. That was the first time he had blushed in his life. He couldn't believe it himself. _"Just... what's wrong with me...?" _He thought.

Lady smirked, as she knew exactly what was going on with him. She knew him too damn well. "anyway... I didn't just come to ask for my money. There's a job I'd like you to help me with." Dante still wouldn't look at her. Lucy came back down to the first floor.

"I'll help you with that." Dante said as he took all the remaining suitcases.

"Thanks, Dante" She said and smiled at him.

"No problem" Dante said, smiling back at her. "We'll talk about that job in a second, Lady..." he said to her as he walked up the stairs.

"I wonder what happened to him.. He usually isn't very nice..." Lady said confused.

"Well, he's a bit of a jerk sometimes, but he's actually been really nice to me" She said smiling. Lady smirked.

"I think he likes you" She said teasingly. Lucy blushed.

"W-what? No! I don't think he does... he's just a nice guy.." she said smiling nervously. Dante came back down to the first floor.

"Alright, time for business, Lady." He said as he sat on his chair. "What's this job about?"

"The usual... Demons." She said in a serious voice. Dante smirked.

"I'm in." He said with a confident smile. "When?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning. Its in another town... I'll come pick you up... Very early" She grinned.

_"Early..." _He repeated in his mind. "Dammit, I hate that word..." He said annoyed.

"You better be awake when I get here or I'll shoot you"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You can go now..."

"Fine.. I'll leave you alone with your girl" She teased him. Lucy blushed and Dante glared at her.

"She isn't my girl..." He told her as she walked to the front door.

"Yeah, sure..." She said sarcastically. "Bye" She waved as she walked out the door. Dante frowned.

"Damn, she's annoying.." He got up from his chair and went into the kitchen to get a beer. "Hey Lucy, you want a beer?"

"No.. I think I already pointed out that I don't like beer." He came out from the kitchen with a can of beer.

"Oh yeah.. I forgot.. whatever" He walked to the jukebox and turned it on. He then drank his beer in less than a minute. Lucy looked at him with a disgusted expression.

"There's... something wrong with you... Do you not know what alcohol does to your brain cells?"

"get off my case... I don't give a damn." He said annoyed. "Trust me, its not gonna kill me..."

"If you say so.." She said worried. She took out a pink notebook and a pencil from a bag and sat on the couch. Dante sat on his chair and laid back on it. He stared at Lucy as she wrote in her notebook for a while.

"What are you writing?" He asked softly.

"Um... its nothing.." She responded nervously. Dante got up from his chair and walked to couch.

"Let me see..." He took the notebook form her.

"Hey! Give it back, you jerk!" She yelled at him as she tried to take the notebook back.

Dante read some of it and gave the notebook back to her. "What is this anyway?"

"Its a novel..." She said annoyed.

"A novel..? So that's why it sounded so weird and unrealistic...Things like that never happen in real life"

"You're such a pessimist... You'll never find love with that attitude of yours..."

"Do you really think guys these days give a damn about girls? Most guys just go for the easy to get. They don't want to spend money on dates and flowers and presents and shit like that... And all girls have the same fantasies about meeting their 'prince charming' and live happily ever after. But that never really happens."

"You're so cynical, Dante... Just because you are one of those guys who wouldn't spend a penny for a girl that won't have sex with them, doesn't mean all guys are like that..."

"I never said I was one of those guys... What I mean is that the majority of the guys in this world usually date girls for the physical part and if they can't get what they want easily, they just get another chick that won't play hard, and once they get tired, they get another girl"

"Well... that's kinda true... but I still hope to find the perfect guy for me"

Dante smirked derisively at her, "Good luck with that..." He said sarcastically.

"Shut up... Gosh, you're such a pessimist..."

"I'm not a pessimist. Look, there's no such thing as a 'perfect guy'.. that is just something girls dream about and people write books and make movies and TV shows about it because they know girls want to hear about that, but its all just a fantasy.. well, most of the time it is.. so they just raise false hopes inside the girls' complex minds... And even if you do find the 'perfect guy' there's always a catch."

"W-what do you mean?"

"I mean that, even if he's 'perfect' and romantic and all that shit, there's always something bad about him that you'd find out sooner or later. I know a chick that found her 'perfect guy' and he turned out to be a psycho." he laughed. " he ended up in a mental hospital because he nearly killed her. They dated for like 5 years. And I've actually heard stories like that several times. So if you ever date a guy that is 'perfect', get away from him cause there's always a catch."

"I don't think that really happens every time. You're just too cynical to accept that true love exist"

"I'll tell you another story. I knew a woman who dated and married 'the perfect guy' and later on she found out that he was a 2000 year old demon. He died, and a couple years later she got killed by demons. Obviously because of her relationship with this guy. Sucks, doesn't it? They were in love though... But there was a catch and she paid the prize"

"Well, yeah...But still, that doesn't mean that's gonna happen to everyone in the world. and I know that somewhere out there, that 'perfect guy' is waiting for me. I mean, I know nobody's perfect. but I think anybody can find that special person that is close enough to perfect." She said smiling.

"That's bullshit... I don't actually believe in destiny, so I think that if you miss your chance with the person you love, you're screwed. And most people really miss those chances."

"Why do you say that? did you lose your chance with someone?"

"No. I've never been in love. and i honestly don't think I'll ever fall in love. I'm too badass for that."

"With that attitude, you really won't find love... and Just because someone is almost perfect doesn't mean they're hiding something really bad. I think a girl should go for it if she finds the perfect guy."

"yeah and maybe she'll end up trapped in a refrigerator because her 'perfect guy' thought she was getting hot or maybe she'll get killed by demons.."

"You're such a pessimist..." Dante got up from his chair.

"I'm not a pessimist. I'm realistic. but those are just the worst case scenarios... I mean, they could end up being bald and having a big nose.. but that's not that bad..." He went into the kitchen to get another can of beer.

"whatever" She continued to write in her notebook. Dante came back from the kitchen and sat next to her on the couch. He stared at her for several minutes as she wrote in her notebook.

"Why are you staring at me? I can't write when somebody's staring at me like that... It feels weird..." She said nervously.

"I'm bored..." Dante said as he drank his beer in less than a minute, again.

"Well, go do something else that does not involve staring at me.. i feel weird..."

Dante got up from the couch. "you're no fun." he put on his trench coat and walked out of the shop.

_"Where is he going...?"_ She wondered. "Well, at least now I can write in peace." She spoke as she smiled slightly.

After a few hours, Dante came back to the shop. Lucy was still sitting on the couch writing. Dante fell on the floor as soon as he got inside.

"Dante? are you okay?" She asked nervously as she got up and hurried to where Dante was laying. He tried to get up, sluggishly, but fell back down on the floor. "Are you... Drunk?" She yelled at him. She tried to help him get up but instead, she ended up falling face-first toward him. They stared at each other for a few seconds. He then wrapped his arms around her, tightly, causing her to blush. "W-what do you think you're doing?" She said as she got up quickly.

"I'm sorry..." Dante said as he tried to get up from the floor. He was tottering and could barely stand.

Lucy helped him get to the couch without falling "Look at you, you're so drunk you can't even stand still" She said worried. They both sat on the couch and Dante laid his head on Lucy's lap. She was surprised at first when he did this, and then she gazed at him as she softly caressed his head.

"You're so pretty, Lucy..." He whispered. She smiled.

"Thanks... you should rest now, Dante" She said as she kept stroking his head softly.

"But... I'm not tired" He spoke softly. His eyes were closing.

"yes you are..."

"No... I wanna go to the zoo... and throw bananas at the monkeys..." He said with his eyes closed and slightly smiling. He was so drunk he had no idea what he was talking about.

Lucy giggled. "You're not allowed to do that at the zoo, Dante." She spoke softly and kept caressing his head. Dante didn't respond. _"I guess he fell asleep... I should go to bed too, but I don't wanna wake him up... He looks so cute when he's sleeping..." _She yawned. She was getting sleepy too. _"I'll close my eyes for a few minutes..." _She fell asleep cuddled up with Dante until the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello! I want to clarify some things, just so nobody gets confused: First of all, this fanfic is about the Dante from DMC3 or maybe some time after what happened in DMC3, so he's about 19 or 20 years old. Just wanted to make that clear cuz I though some people might think Lucy and Dante shouldn't be together since Lucy's like 17, and in DMC4 Dante's like 30. so I don't want people to think Dante's a pedophile xD The second thing. If you noticed, The word that I marked with a (*), he's talking about his twin brother, Vergil. He has spiky hair and I can totally imagine Dante calling him a hedgehog xD anyway, hope you all enjoyed and don't forget to review, please! :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**A/N: Finally, chapter 4! I'm sorry it took so long to update.. I had writer's block for about 2 months T_T I still had to force myself to be able to finish the chapter, so I ended up not liking it too much :/ but anyway, I hope you all enjoy ^_^ btw, sorry if anybody's OOC lol but I guess love makes you act strange, doesn't it? xD anyway, please remember to review :3**

**disclaimer: I do not own Devil may Cry or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p>Inadvertently, Dante and Lucy had fallen deep asleep together on the couch and didn't wake up until after 9 in the morning. Lady had come by earlier that day to get Dante to go do a job in another town, but left because nobody would open the door.<p>

Dante started to move around a little, "_Where the hell am I…? Ugh, why does my head hurt so much…?" _He thought as he opened his eyes. He was lying on top of Lucy. His eyes widened as he saw the beautiful blonde sleeping. "W-what the hell happened last night?" He whispered to himself. Lucy's eyes started to open.

She looked up at Dante and her expression changed. "W-what the..? What are you doing?" She said as she pushed him away, making him fall off the couch.

"Ow! What the hell is wrong with you? I didn't do anything! I don't even know how the fuck I got here…"

"You were drunk last night, dumbass!" She yelled as she looked away.

"Oh… that explains a lot..." he laughed a little while scratching his head. "I remember I went to a bar last night and drank a little, but I can't really remember anything else… I didn't think I'd get drunk. I usually don't… Did... I do something stupid?"

"Not really… You came in here and fell on the floor. Then I helped you lay on the couch and you said a couple of stupid things. And then you fell asleep on my lap."

"I'm sorry." He said as he got up from the floor and walked to his chair. "Damn, my head hurts so much..." He rubbed his head. "Why was I sleeping on top of you, though?" He sat on his chair and laid back.

"I.. Don't really know… I guess I fell asleep too…" She blushed slightly.

"Anyway, I'm sorry I fell asleep on top of you." He looked at the clock and his eyes widened. "Oh shit... It's really late. Lady's seriously going to beat me up this time… Damn… Oh well, I guess it can't be helped..." They heard a knock on the door.

"Dante! Are you awake yet?" Lady spoke from outside and then kept knocking the door violently. "Dante!"

Dante face-palmed annoyed and got up from his chair. As soon as he opened the door, Lady smacked him on the head with one of her guns. "What the hell was that for?" He said as he rubbed his head.

"I came here like two hours ago and you were sleeping! Even though I told you I was coming really early in the morning! You're such a slacker…" She said scornfully. "You're so helpless! I swear I'll kill you!"

"Come on, now… there's no need to be so violent this early in the morning… Gosh, you're just making my headache even worse..." He said annoyed. Lady glared at him and smacked him several times on the head with her pistol. Blood was dripping from the top of his head as he fell on the floor. Lucy had a terrified expression on her face.

"That's what you get for being such a careless slacker." Lady said as she looked away.

"What is wrong with you? Why did you do that? Are you crazy?" Lucy yelled at her nervously. "He probably has a concussion or something!"

Lady looked at her surprised. _"So she doesn't know he's a demon..."_She thought as she stared at her for a few seconds. _"why hasn't he told her yet…?_

Dante sat up and wiped off the blood on his face and head. "Totally called it…" He said as he got up. "By the way, thanks… now my head hurts even MORE…" He said annoyed. Lady smirked, ignoring Lucy.

"You deserved it… But anyway, why didn't you wake up early like I told you?"

"It's a long story. I honestly don't really remember what happened. All I know is that I went out to drink at a bar and then I can't remember shit. Lucy said I was drunk when I got home."

Lady face-palmed and then looked up at him frustrated. "You're such an idiot…" She spoke as she shook her head.

Dante noticed that Lucy was staring at him with a strange look on her face.

"So, are we leaving or what?" Lady asked. Dante ignored her and kept looking at Lucy worried.

"H-hey.. Lucy, you okay?" Lucy was still staring at Dante's face, as blood dripped from the top of his head down to his forehead.

"W-what the...?" She spoke nervously in a low voice.

Lady quickly interrupted them by pulling Dante's arm. "Come on, we gotta go!" Lucy stared at them for a few seconds as they walked to Dante's car and then she quickly ran away from the shop. Dante watched her concerned as she ran.

He turned his face to see Lady as she pulled his arm. "You really don't have to pull my arm like I'm a little kid, you know?" He said annoyed.

They got into his car. They talked on the way to a job in another town.

"Can I ask you something, Dante?"

"What is it?"

"How come you haven't told her that you're a demon yet? I mean, if she's going to live with you, she should know about it, right? I know you wouldn't give a damn if anybody knew you're a demon, but you seemed concerned about her..."

"I haven't told her cause… I just don't think she needs to know right now. She'll probably be scared if I tell her so soon…"

"And why is that important to you? Is there a reason you want her to stay with you?" Lady said teasingly and smirked.

"Not really, no…" Lady looked at him in disbelief.

"Dante… What are your intentions with that girl?"

"…None. I just felt like helping her. That's all."

"That's so unlike you… I honestly think you have bad intentions with her. You're a pervert after all…"

"Whatever… I don't have bad intentions with her. Like I said, I just felt like helping her…" He said annoyed.

"Yeah, sure…" she said cynically.

"You know, I don't need to prove anything to you.. Whatever the hell you wanna think is YOUR problem, not mine…"

"So you just happened to be feeling generous that day? Do you seriously expect me to believe that? Come on, Dante. Get real."

"I actually couldn't give a damn if you believe me or not, and even if I did have bad intentions, why do you even care?"

"Don't get me wrong. It's really not my problem and I don't really care, but it kinda makes me sad that some girls actually fall for such an evil, perverted dimwit like you."

"…Harsh…! But anyway, I think you're just jealous…" He said mockingly.

"You wish… I'm just worried that you'll rape her or something if she stays with you for too long." She said to annoy him.

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Can we please stop talking about this? My head still hurts and I'm tired of arguing with you…" Lady didn't respond. They were silent until they got to their destination.

**~At Fairy Tail~**

Lucy had gone to the guild after Dante and Lady left. She was sitting on a table by herself, spacing out. _"I don't understand… he just acted like nothing happened…"_She thought. Erza saw Lucy sitting all by herself and walked up to her.

"Hey Lucy, is everything alright?" She asked as she sat next to Lucy.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Everything's fine…" She said with a fake smile. Erza looked at her skeptically.

"Are you sure? You look worried… Did something happen?"

"No, no. I'm okay, really…"

"Did that guy do something to you?"

"Who? Dante? No, he didn't. It's really nothing… Don't worry about me. I was just thinking about… stuff. But its nothing, really." She smiled. Erza looked at her worried.

"If you say so.." She sighed. "So how's it going in your 'new house'? Do you think me, Natsu and Gray can come over sometime to visit you?" She smiled.

"Hmm... I don't know if Dante would be alright with that… I'll ask him whenever I see him..." She smiled nervously.

"…How does he treat you?" She asked concerned.

"He's actually really nice to me… but he's a pervert sometimes," She said annoyed. "He's kinda weird too… and annoying… and he makes fun of me sometimes too…" Erza laughed a little.

"That sounds kinda like Gray and Natsu... Except for the pervert part"

"Yeah… But he's different from them, though…"

"How so?"

"Well… I don't know how exactly… there's just something about him.. Like he's just different from everyone else I've ever met… but I can't figure out what is it…" Her phone started ringing. "…Unknown number..?" She answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Lucy, its Dante. Just wanted to know if you're alright?"

"Umm.. Hey Dante... I'm fine" She said to him. _"I don't remember telling him my phone number… weird"_She thought as she listened to the sound of a small explosion. "Where are you? What was that sound?"

"Uhh, I'm supposed to be killing a demon right now… what a drag…" He said annoyed. "But at least I'm getting paid a shitload of cash… Maybe I'll eat something decent for the first time in years" they laughed. "Anyway, I should go.. Lady's gonna be pissed off cause I left her alone to fight that thing..." He laughed again. "Shit, she's down… Now I really gotta go help her... I'll see you later, I guess..."

"Alright… bye…" She hung up the phone.

"What did he say?" Erza asked as Mirajane approached the table they were sitting on with a couple of drinks.

"He just wanted to know if I was okay"

"Do you want something to drink?" Mirajane said smiling, like always.

"Oh, thanks Mira-san" Lucy said as she took one of the drinks and smiled at her. Erza took the other drink.

"Thank you" She smiled at her.

"So, who were you talking to on the phone?" Mira said as she sat on the table with her friends.

"That was Dante… Remember the guy from yesterday?"

"Oh! The really cute guy that brought your keys?" She asked smiling.

"Umm... Yeah..." She said nervously. _"Really cute…? if you knew him a little more you wouldn't think that..."_

"Is he your boyfriend or something?" She asked teasingly.

Lucy blushed. "What? No! I would never go out with a guy like him… He's such a pervert..." She said annoyed.

"Oh yeah, you're living with him now, right? But, why are you living with him if he's not your boyfriend or anything like that?"

"Well, I… it's a complicated story…" She laughed nervously.

**~In another town~**

Dante and Lady had gone to another town in order to complete a job. The job consisted on killing the demons that were haunting a very popular shrine in the town. After finally finding the shrine, they became engaged in a fierce battle with the demons… Just kidding, they finished them up in no more than twenty minutes.

"Put me down, Dante!" Lady said as Dante carried her.

"Shut up… you're injured..." He said annoyed.

"I'm fine! Put me down!" She struggled. Dante sighed.

"You're so annoying…" He said as he put her down and opened the door of the car for her. "Just get in already... I'm hungry… If I don't find something to eat soon, I'll end up eating you… though you're too skinny…" Lady glared at him and got inside the car.

"I wouldn't have injured my leg if you had been helping me instead of talking on the phone..." She said annoyed. "Who were you talking to anyway?"

"I was talking to... Um... Vergil…" he said nervously. _"What the hell? Vergil? I can't believe that's the first name I thought about…"_ Lady looked at him skeptically.

"Vergil? Really?" She said with a dubious face.

"Uhh... Yep…"

"Okay, seriously, how old do you think I am?"

"Umm... I'd say 21? 22?"

"You idiot!" she smacked him on the head. "What I really meant to say is, do you seriously think I'm stupid enough to believe that? And just for the record, I'm YOUNGER than you!" She said angry. "Who were you talking to anyway? And why is it so important that you tried to hide it from me?" She smacked him again.

"That was uncalled for!" He said annoyed.

"_Calling me old… dumbass"_She though while waiting for Dante to answer her question.

Dante sighed. "It was... uhh... Lucy…"

Lady raised an eyebrow and stared at him.

"You really like that girl, don't you?" She teased.

"I don't… I just wanted to know if she was okay… She's kinda weak and cowardly... At least that's what it seems to me." He drove away from the shrine and kept looking around for a pizza place. "How's your leg?"

"Its fine… Its not bleeding anymore."

"Good…" He said. "Finally! A pizza place!" He smiled. "We're stopping here for a second. I'm starving!" He said as he parked the car and got out. "Are you coming?"

"No… I'll wait here."

"Alright... I'll be right back." He went into the place.

"Welcome, sir. How may I help you?" Said the guy on the registrar.

"I'll have two large pizzas, to go… Any topping as long as it doesn't have any olives…" He sat down and waited for a couple of minutes until the guy came back with his order.

"Here you go sir. That would be $27."

"Are you kidding me? That's such a rip off…" He said annoyed as he paid the man. He took the pizza and headed back to the car.

"Took you long enough..." Lady spoke to him as he got inside the car.

"Can you believe I paid 27 bucks for this? Seriously… I can't wait to get the money for the job we just finished..." Lady smirked.

"And who said YOU are getting paid? Remember how much money you owe me? I'm going to take YOUR part of the money to pay for your debt." Dante glared at her.

"I fucking hate you…" He said angry. "Can I at least have some of it? I need money to survive… I have NOTHING at all. I told you I'd pay someday when I can."

"Well, the problem is that if I don't take the money from you, you won't give it to me willingly, and I want that money before one of us dies."

"Humph, you piss me off, you know?"

"I know" She grinned. "And I enjoy doing so..."

"Go to hell…" He said. They remained silent until they got back to Dante's shop. It had been a long trip and it was dark already when they got back to the shop.

"Alright, I'll talk to you the next time I find a job for you." Lady said to him as she walked out the door.

"You better pay me next time." He said in a serious voice.

"Yeah, right..." She said sarcastically as she closed the door.

"Bitch..." He sighed as he sat on his chair. "Why do I have such rotten luck? I'm good guy… sometimes…" He said to himself as he picked up the phone. He dialed Lucy's phone number.

"Hello?" Lucy answered the phone.

"Hi, Lucy... I just got back from work. Are you at the... uhh... guild?"

"Yeah... I'm about to leave though... Its getting late"

"I can go pick you up, if you want…"

"No, its alright... You're probably tired from working. I don't want to bother you..."

"I don't mind. I'll be over there in a couple of minutes" He hung up. He grabbed a slice of pizza and walked out the door.

He looked at the slice of pizza with wide, angry eyes. Boy, did he have rotten luck. "What the hell? You have to be kidding me! I said NO OLIVES! Why does this always happen to me? Ugh! It must be a curse or something like that… Fucking olives…" He said angry and then he got into his car.

**~At Fairy Tail~**

Lucy was sitting on a table with her friends, waiting for Dante to go pick her up, like he said he would. As she waited, Erza and Mirajane kept teasing her about Dante.

"I told you, there's nothing between us… I just met him the other day... I wouldn't go out with somebody I know nothing about…" She said annoyed.

Mirajane smiled. "Does that mean that you'll go out with him when you get to know him...?" She teased.

"What? No! I don't think I even want to get to know him more than I do now…"

"Yeah, right" Erza said cynically. "I think you guys would make a really cute couple." She and Mirajane laughed and Lucy blushed.

"There's absolutely no chance that I would ever go out with that guy…"

"Go out with whom?" said someone from behind her. Lucy turned around to ironically see the man she was talking about and suddenly her face turned as red as a tomato.

"Uhh… some... guy we know…" She said nervously. Mirajane and Erza laughed softly.

"Alright, whatever... why are you so red anyway? Are you sick or something?"

"huh? No, I'm fine…" She smiled nervously.

"Are you sure…?" He put his hand on her forehead, "You're burning up... maybe you should go see a doctor…"

"uh, no, I'm fine… really..." She said as she got up. "I guess we should go now"

Dante completely ignored Lucy when he saw Mirajane, "Hey, cutie... Are you free tonight?" He said to her in a flirty manner. Lucy's eyes widened.

Mirajane giggled. Dante smirked and he was just about to use a very cheesy pick up line or something, when Lucy yelled at him.

"You're such a pervert!" She threw a chair at him. "Don't you dare try to play around with my friends!"

"What the hell was that for? I was just being friendly!"

"No you weren't! I know exactly what was going on inside that stupid head of yours! You pervert!"

"Goddammit! Why does everybody think I'm a pervert?"

"Because you are!" Lucy kept yelling at him for the next ten minutes.

"I swear to god, if you don't quit yelling at me I will shoot you dead, fucker…!"

"You wouldn't do that…"

"Is that a challenge?" he said as he got up and took out his guns.

"Alright, that's enough, you two!" Master Makarov said as he approached them. "Lucy, you're overreacting…"

"I agree..." Dante said.

"And you… What's your name again?" he asked Dante.

"I'm Dante..." He said with a poker face.

"Dante… You are being noisy as well. If you two are having some relationship problems, discuss them somewhere else. We don't need all this drama, and I don't even wanna think about what you'll do when you make up…" Lucy got red again. Dante blushed a little bit.

"Y-you got it all wrong, Master! We're not in a relationship! I would never go out with a guy like him! Not even if he was the last man on earth!" She said, as her face got redder.

"Its not like I'd like to go out with you either… I'd rather go out with a demon… though you're kinda the same as a demon... but a lot weaker..." Lucy smacked him on the back of the head. "...You really need to stop doing that..." He said annoyed.

"Well, you need to stop being a jerk..." She looked away.

"Goddamn… Now that I think about it, its not only the olives I'm cursed about…" He was talking to himself. Lucy raised an eyebrow and stared at him.

"What the hell are you even talking about?" She looked at him as if he was an idiot.

"Uhh… Nothing. Its none of your business… And why the hell are you looking at me like that?" he said annoyed.

"Because you're an idiot…" She said as she looked away. Dante sighed and walked to the door.

"Are you coming or what?" He asked her as he stood at the door waiting.

"… Yeah…" she said, almost whispering, as she walked to the door.

They got into Dante's car and remained silent until they got back to the shop. When they got back to the shop, Dante went to the kitchen and got a beer. Lucy sat on the sofa. Dante came back from the kitchen and walked toward the old jukebox. He pressed the little red button several times but it wouldn't work. Lucy watched as he kept trying to turn it on but failed. He then kicked the jukebox and it started playing some rock music, similar to one of the songs he played at that party where they saw each other for the first time. Dante was singing along with the song. Lucy listened to him, amused.

He was a little too loud, but he sounded very good. He took his guitar and pretended that he was playing it while he sang. Lucy laughed and applauded for him when the song was over. "Thank you! Thank you!" he said as he bowed. He laughed.

"You're a great singer, you know?" Lucy said. He smirked.

"Thanks…" He said smiling. He sat on his chair and took a sip of his beer. There were two boxes of pizza on his desk. He opened one of them and took a slice out of it. "Do you want pizza?" he said and then he took a bite.

"Yeah, I'm starving" She said as she walked towards the desk. She took a slice out of the box. "Thanks" She smiled. When she saw the olives on the pizza, she remembered that weird thing Dante had said earlier when they were at the guild. She decided to ask him about it.

"Oh, its just that I really hate olives in my pizza and whenever I order pizza, I usually tell them it can be any topping as long as it doesn't have olives, but somehow, I ALWAYS end up having to eat pizza with olives! It really makes me think that I have some kind of Olive Curse or some shit like that!" Lucy laughed.

"That sounds ridiculous. You're just exaggerating..."

"Maybe a little bit, but still… it happens way too much…" Lucy laughed again.

"You're crazy…" She said smiling.

"Did you really realize that just now? You're slow…," they both laughed. Dante suddenly stopped laughing and he stared at the door for a few seconds. "…Go upstairs." He told Lucy in a serious voice.

"Why? What's wrong?" She asked worried.

"Just go away!" He yelled as he grabbed his guns. Lucy quickly went upstairs as he said.

Dante was about to go outside of the shop when suddenly, a mysterious blue, water-like ripple appeared on the floor and a strange creature came through it. It looked like the grim reaper. It was a skeleton wearing a black cloak with a hood and carrying a large scythe.

"…. Damn it… I was late... I really hate hell vanguards*. I'm so not in the mood to fight this thing… I'm tired as hell…" he said annoyed.

He started to shoot the demon but it kept teleporting around the house. Dante grabbed his sword quickly and stabbed the demon, but he disappeared and then stroke Dante from behind with his scythe after releasing a loud, unpleasant scream. Dante fell on his knees as his blood spread through the floor. Lucy watched, frightened, from the second floor. Dante got up and the demon kept attacking him with the scythe. In an attempt to dodge, Dante slipped and fell on the floor, giving the demon the chance to strike him again; but Dante was fast enough to jump over him and slash him with his sword several times. He also kept shooting at him to make sure it doesn't get back up. The demon vanished and Dante stopped shooting.

"Look at this mess! I swear to god, If this shit happens again... Humph... Trashing my shop like this... Goddamn!" he said angry.

"Are you okay, Dante?" Lucy asked as she ran downstairs.

"Yeah, I'm fine..."

"You're bleeding so much! We should call an ambulance or something..." She said as she tried to dial a number in her phone. Dante took her phone from her hand.

"I'm totally fine... This is nothing…" She looked at him worried and he smiled and ruffled her hair. "You really shouldn't worry about me… I hate when people worry about me. It makes me feel underestimated…"

"Oh… I'm sorry… I just can't help it. I mean, look at you... You look like you're dying..." He smiled again.

"Well, I'm not, so stop worrying." She smiled back.

"Alright then..." She said in a low voice. "But tell me, how come you're not dead after that thing stabbed you like that and you lost so much blood?"

"…Let's just say I got used to it." He smirked.

"You know, you remind me a lot of my friends Natsu and Gray.." She giggled.

"You mean those two guys that are always fighting in your guild? How so?"

"Well, you're annoying and you make fun of me and you're noisy sometimes too..."

"You hurt my feelings, you know that?" Lucy laughed.

"but you also are really strong and even when you look like you got your ass kicked, you act like it didn't even hurt"

"I didn't get my ass kicked…" Dante said annoyed.

"Well, it sure looks like you did..." She smirked.

"Shut up... I saved YOUR ass. You should be a little more grateful and you really need to stop underestimating me..." He flicked her forehead softly. Then he yawned. "I think I'm gonna go to sleep… I'm tired as hell..."

"Aren't you going to clean up first?" Lucy asked. Dante raised his eyebrow and stared at her for a few seconds.

"Are you really asking me that? Gosh..." He said annoyed as he walked upstairs. "You should go to sleep too… its getting late." He stopped for a second, "Oh, By the way, I won't make you pay rent if you promise to do all the cleaning and chores and stuff like that for me... I'm not good for those things and I hardly ever got the time to do it. Sounds like a great deal, don't you think?" He smirked and then continued to walk upstairs. Lucy glared at him.

"_He's such a jerk! Asking me to clean up after him so that I won't have to pay rent… ugh, I hate him! "_She thought as she started to look for things to clean up with. Meanwhile, Dante was already sleeping in his room. Lucy couldn't find anything to clean the house with so she decided to go ask Dante. She stormed into Dante's room and yelled at him, "Hey, where do you put the cleaning products?"

"Holy shit! What is wrong with you? I was sleeping, you know?" He said to her as he sat up on his bed.

"You didn't answer my question." She said annoyed.

"I don't know... Maybe somewhere in the kitchen...? I don't freaking know, I don't even remember the last time I actually cleaned this place…"

"…Gosh, you're such an idiot…" Lucy said in a disappointed voice as she shook her head. Dante frowned. "We're gonna have to go shopping or something tomorrow… we also don't have any groceries so we can take care of that too.." Dante stared at her with a dubious expression.

"what the hell makes you think that I have any money for that?"

"Didn't you work today?"

"Yeah, but Lady took my part of the money because I owe her, so I have nothing…" Lucy sighed.

"I guess we'll have to use my money…" she said sullenly.

"Alright, whatever... can I go back to sleep now?" Dante said annoyed. Lucy grabbed his pillow and smacked him on the face with it. "You suck, you know that? With that attitude, nobody would let you stay at their house.., you're lucky I'm a nice and tolerant person…" She smacked him again with the pillow and walked out the door. Dante went back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *- Hell vanguards are lesser demons that appear in Devil May Cry 3.**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter ^^ And if there's anything you think I should fix or work on for the next chapters, please leave a review :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or Fairy Tail**

**okay, I know what you're gonna say... but I have an excuse! I've been busy and had no idea how to finish the chapter ;-; luckily, I finally finished it :D its a little shorter than I wanted it to be though, but I hope you all like it ^_^ please review! ... If you want to... ain't yo daddy ._. **

* * *

><p>Lucy got up early and started to get ready to go shopping with Dante. He was still sleeping when she finished getting ready, so she went into his room to wake him up.<p>

"Oi! Wake up, you lazy punk!" she yelled at him while she hit him with one his pillows.

"…Shut up… I'm trying to sleep…" He said in a sleepy voice. "Get your loud ass out of my room…" Lucy kept smacking him with the pillow and telling him to get up.

"Come on! We gotta get groceries and stuff! I have other things to do today, so I don't have all day! Get up!"

"…damn you…" Dante said annoyed as he sat up on the bed. "you're so annoying… I'm starting to reconsider letting you stay here…" He got up from the bed, grabbed a towel and exited the room. Lucy, walking right behind him, glared at him as they walked downstairs. Dante went into the bathroom to take a bath.

About 30 minutes had passed since he first went into the bathroom, and Lucy was starting to worry. _"What if he fell asleep while in the bathtub..?!"_she kept thinking about all the bad things that could have happened to him. _"No.. Calm down, Lucy… maybe he just likes to take long baths… I'll give him ten more minutes, and if he doesn't come out then…"_she told herself in her mind, worried, _"I'll just have to go in there…"_She was freaking out inside. It was easy to tell just by looking at the expression on her face. She really didn't want to have to go in there.

The 10 minutes had passed and she was still not mentally prepared to go in there. "Okay… You can do this… its not that big a deal…" she kept telling herself. She decided to do it fast to get it over with. She opened the door quickly and drew the shower curtain. Fortunately, Dante wasn't drowning like she thought he was. He wasn't even taking a bath. He was taking a shower. They stared at each other for a few seconds…

"Wanna get in?" Dante said with a smirk. Lucy's face got red and her eyes widened.

"Of course not!" she yelled as she looked away. "I thought you fell asleep in the bathtub so I got worried, you jackass! Why did it take you so long if you weren't even taking a bath?!"

"Well, I did take a bath first…" he said calmly. "I took this long cause I thought you might have left without me if I wasn't ready soon." He said, as he got out of the shower, still naked. Lucy's face just kept getting redder and redder. She tried hard not to look at him. He took a towel and wrapped it around his waist.

"You're such a jerk..." Lucy said almost whispering.

"Hey, you're the one who attacked me with a pillow while I was sleeping. If anything, YOU are the jerk here." Dante said annoyed. "Anyway, I'll go get changed…" he said as he exited the bathroom.

After a few seconds, Lucy walked out of the bathroom as well and sat on the couch. She was still shocked after she saw 'That.' She was angry too because Dante was being a pain in ass… as usual. He just couldn't go one day without being a douchebag at some point. "I hate him…" She whispered to herself.

Dante came back downstairs, with clothes on this time. He was wearing his usual outfit. Lucy blushed again. She couldn't seem to erase the image of Dante's naked body from her mind.

"Why are you so red? Are you sick or something?" he said as he approached her. She shook her head, trying not to make eye contact with him. "…Alright then... Are we leaving or what?"

"… Y-yeah…" She said in a low voice, still not looking at him, as she got up from the couch.

They got into Dante's car and drove to the shop. They remained silent until they got to the grocery store.

"Why are you so quiet?" Dante asked as they walked into the grocery store.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Lucy said, still not making eye contact.

"Well you were being very noisy this morning, but you haven't really said anything in while… are you upset or something?" he said in an indifferent tone.

"What's it to you?" Lucy said annoyed in return of his indifference.

Dante sighed, "Whatever…"

They spent the next 30 minutes getting groceries and cleaning products. When they got home, Lucy put everything in the kitchen and took out all the cleaning products. Dante went on a job and did not return until evening. By the time Dante had come back, Lucy had cleaned the entire house and organized everything, including Dante's room. She was sitting on the couch writing again. This time though, she was not writing in that pink notebook from before. She was writing on a white sheet of paper.

Dante approached her. "Good job cleaning the house" he said as he ruffled her hair. Lucy blushed a little. "What are you writing this time? Another novel?"

"No, it's just a letter…" She said with a slight smile. Dante sat beside her.

"To whom?" He asked curiously.

"… That's none of your business," Lucy said in an annoying voice, causing Dante to frown. "What took you so long? Did you get your butt kicked again?" She said mockingly.

Dante glared at her. "No... I was getting your stuff from your old apartment…" He said annoyed.

"Huh? Really? Thanks!" she said smiling.

"I'll go get them now… by the way, did you make something to eat? I'm starving…"

"Not really… but I'll make something now. Thanks again for bringing my stuff" She said as she got up from the couch and went into the kitchen. Dante stared at the paper she was writing on for a couple of seconds and then grabbed it. He read it, hoping that Lucy would not come back out. Apparently, it was not finished…

"_Dear mother,_

_I know I haven't written in a while, I'm sorry. I have so much to tell you… some crazy stuff has happened to me in the past couple of days. I got kicked out of my apartment! I know you would think I'm in serious trouble, but the truth is I'm not. This weird guy that I had just met said I could stay at his house until I find a place to live. Yeah, after hearing that you'd be surprise what a jerk he can be… He's annoying and he makes fun of me sometimes too… but he's actually nice too. He's a good guy, even though he doesn't really seem like it. But I still hate him sometimes. He said I could stay in his house for free if I did all the chores… can you believe that?! Ugh! He's an idiot, but doesn't always act like it… it's only been a few days and I already feel like I know the side of him that a normal person wouldn't want anyone to know. Though I don't think he cares… he's a careless, good for nothing, lazy bum. But I'm very grateful to him for helping me out. I already feel like I've known him for a long time. Anyway, I'm getting tired of talking about him… The point is that everything's alright, even though sometimes I feel like I'm gonna end up in jail for murder…"_

Dante was upset after reading the letter. "Gosh, I'm not that bad…" He said in a low voice. "That bitch…" he said annoyed. Then he got up and went outside to get Lucy's things.

Meanwhile, Lucy was in the kitchen making dinner. _"I can't believe I didn't even have to ask him to get my stuff... That was nice of him..."_She thought. _"its weird though, since most of the time I've been here, he's been a jerk..."_ She frowned. She still didn't know why he had been so nice to her, even thought they had just met. _"Oh well, maybe I'll ask him someday..."_She went back to the living room and her eyes widened. The room was filled with furniture and other things that belonged to her.

"wow.. I don't remember having this much stuff…" she said to herself. Dante came back inside carrying her bed. "thanks" She said to him as he put the bed down on the floor.

"No problem." He said to her and then sighed. "what are we gonna do with all this stuff?"

"Um… I don't know..."

"I guess we could sell some of it…" He said as he lay down on the couch. "Is dinner ready?"

"No..."

"Oh shit… I forgot to clean the other room for you…" Dante said as he sat up. "I'll go do that right now… you didn't go in there, did you?"

"No, I didn't…"

"alright.." He said as he got up from the couch. He went upstairs and into the room. The room was full of weapons and some old furniture. Everything was covered in dust. "Dammit…" he said as he went into the room.

Lucy sat on the couch downstairs to finish writing the letter. She heard a lot of noise coming from the second floor and decided to go check on Dante. She went into the room and saw him throwing an old dresser through the window. Her eyes widened in shock.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Dante looked at her as she stood at the door. "Cleaning up" He said calmly. "What's with that face anyway?" He asked as if throwing furniture out the window was nothing out of the ordinary.

"… You're throwing away furniture… through the window… what the hell is wrong with you?"

"The dumpster is right down there." He said in a careless voice.

"Oh yeah, that makes total sense, its not like people are gonna freak out if they see a dresser coming down from the sky anyway…" She said sarcastically. Dante was almost done cleaning the room. All that was left were the weapons.

"Get out of here, you're annoying…" He said as he threw out the last piece of furniture left in the room. "I'm almost done anyway… I just gotta put these in my room." He pointed at the weapons sitting in the corner of the room. "I'm afraid you'll stab yourself or shoot yourself if I leave them here." He said derisively. Lucy frowned.

"You're such a jerk!" She said annoyed. "Anyway, I'm gonna go check on the food…" She said as she walked out the door.

"What are you making" Dante asked curiously.

"Food." She said to annoy him, "And I hope you don't like it." She said as she walked downstairs.

"… Bitch…" He whispered, almost wishing she had heard him.

Lucy went into the kitchen to check on the food. She was making chicken with vegetables and rice. Dante came into the kitchen and asked again, "What are you making? It smells good…" he said as he looked into the pot.

"Chicken with vegetables" She said while stirring the chicken. Dante took a piece of chicken from the pot, but Lucy smacked his hand with the spoon, causing him to drop the piece of chicken.

"What the fuck did you do that for?!" he said as he rubbed his hand.

"Its not ready yet. And don't ever do that again…"

"Do what?"

"Take the food out of the pot with your hand…" She said annoyed.

"why not?"

"Because I don't know where that hand's been…"

"You're so mean…" He glared at her. She ignored him though. "Tell me when the food is ready…" he said as he walked out of the kitchen. Lucy didn't respond.

After 20 minutes had passed, the food was finally ready. The smell of it had kept Dante thinking about how hungry he was the entire time. He was sitting on his chair daydreaming about chicken when Lucy called his name.

"Dante, the food is ready." She said, standing at the kitchen door.

Dante got up sluggishly and went into the kitchen. "Finally, I'm starving… I even had strange dreams about chicken…" he said as he sat down at the table. Dante was mentally getting ready to eat all that chicken, when Lucy put a plate in front of him. He was so disappointed when he realized that there was no chicken on the plate.

"… The hell is this?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow and stared at the salad on his plate.

"It's a salad… its good for you." Lucy answered with a smile. Dante looked up to her, still with a skeptical face.

"… I don't eat rabbit food…" He said annoyed as he pushed the plate away.

"Its not rabbit food… its healthy and you have to eat it." She said. Dante glared at her for a moment.

"I don't have to do anything…" he said, still glaring. "where's the chicken?"

"You're not gonna eat anything else until you eat the salad…" She said scornfully.

"you're kidding, right?" Dante asked in disbelief.

"Nope…"

"Who do you think you are? My mom?!" He said angry.

"Ugh, you're so loud. Just eat the salad… its good for you."

"I don't want to!" He said annoyed as he got up and smacked the table. Lucy burst out laughing. Dante glared at her as he sat back down.

"You're such a baby!" She said laughing.

"Shut up…" Dante said in a low voice. "You're so damn annoying…"

"I have to admit…" She said while trying to keep herself from laughing. When she stopped laughing, she spoke again, "That was so adorable!"

"What was?" Dante said angry, still glaring at her.

"You acting like a little kid" She said smiling.

"There's nothing adorable about me. Stop treating me like a kid… I'm an adult, I eat whatever the fuck I want!" he said angry. Lucy laughed a little.

"You mad, bro?" she said annoyingly, managing to piss him off even more. _"He's so cute!"_She thought as she watched him getting angrier. She just found out she really loves to make him mad. Poor Dante.

"You need to stop testing my patience…" He said in a low voice.

"Is that supposed to be intimidating?" She said smiling. Dante rolled his eyes and gave her the middle finger. Lucy laughed again. "I'm sorry, it's just that I can't help but think that you look cute rather than intimidating when you're angry," She said as she reached for his head with her hand to ruffle his hair, but Dante quickly caught her wrist before she could.

"I'm not cute…" He said while looking away. Lucy smiled. She really liked messing with him. "I really hate being treated like a damn kid. That's one of the things that piss me off the most, so stop doing it…," he said in a very serious tone.

Lucy sighed. "Fine, I'll stop…" She said, sounding somewhat disappointed. She was really enjoying Dante's angry expression.

"So…" Dante said after a few seconds. "Where's the chicken?"

"Could you at least taste the salad?"

"I'll murder you…" he said exasperated.

"Ok, fine! Do what you want, but when you have diabetes and heart disease and all that stuff, you're gonna remember this day!"

"… Whatever…" He said carelessly. _"I'm a demon, I don't get sick…"_he thought as he ate the chicken and rice.

After eating dinner, Dante put Lucy's bed in the bedroom. Then he went back into his own room and lied down on his bed. Dante realized that he was exhausted. He lied still for a while trying to fall asleep, but he could not. His head was filled with thoughts that would not let his brain rest. He finally gave up trying to sleep and got up from bed. He went downstairs and into the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of beer, went back into the living room, and sat on his chair. He drank the entire bottle in like 30 seconds. He went back into the kitchen and drank the rest of the alcoholic beverages that were in the fridge. _"This'll definitely make me sleepy…"_He thought as he finished drinking the last bottle of beer. Immediately after he finished, he got up and exited the kitchen. Suddenly he had to pee so badly.

As soon as he opened the bathroom door, he heard a scream. He looked up and saw that Lucy had nothing but a towel wrapped around her body.

"Get out!" She yelled at him. Dante just stood at the door and stared at her. She even threw a bottle of shampoo at him, but he did not even move. He just stood there silently, looking at her, like a mathematicians looks at a difficult math problem trying to figure it out.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" She yelled again, but Dante just kept looking at her. He wobbled a little bit, but used the door handle to steady himself and looked back at her. "You're drunk…," she said as she got a little closer to him. He did not respond.

She grabbed his arm and led him out of the bathroom. She managed to get him in his bedroom. He sat on the bed, still staring at her without saying a word. Lucy felt confused, since he had been a lot more talkative the last time he got drunk. He suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tight. Lucy blushed and tried to pull away, but he would not loosen his grip on her.

"Dante, what are you doing? Let go…" She said as she kept trying to pull away from him. She lost her balance and fell on him. Dante was still holding her tightly. _"Ugh, I should've just walked out of the bathroom and let him pass out there… What do I do now?"_ She thought alarmed. Dante didn't seem like he was going to let go of her anytime soon. She tried everything she could think of: slap him, pull his hair, which he seemed to like; yell at him, pinch him, tickle him… Hell, she even tried biting him, but he seemed to like that too. Nothing in the world would make him let her go.

"Ugh! Let go of me!" She said while trying to pull away. After struggling for a while, he loosened up his grip on her for a moment and she manage to roll off of him. She tried to get up quickly but before she knew it, he was already on top of her. He stared right into her eyes and brushed the hair on her face away. She blushed and found herself unable to look away, until she felt a throbbing pain on her chest. She realized that her heart was beating so fast it had caused her chest to hurt.

Dante kissed her ear and whispered something to her, but she was so shocked she did not understand what he said. He shifted his gaze to her face. She stared at him with wide eyes. A playful smile curled his lips as he lowered his head and kissed her lips gently. Lucy could not believe what was happening… She didn't know what the hell was going on anymore… All she knew is that she did not want to push him away this time. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back.

" _Wait a minute…" _She thought after a few moments. _"What the hell am I doing?!" _Quickly, she grabbed his face and pushed it away from hers, breaking their kiss.

"I… I can't do this…" She said as she pushed him off of her. "Oh god, what was I thinking?! This is all your fault!" She got up from the bed and left the room quickly. Dante lay back down on his bed and sighed deeply.

The next morning, Lucy tried to act as if nothing had happened, and Dante, well, he seemed to have forgotten everything about the night before, since he had drank so much. Everything was the same as always… except one thing. Lucy could not stop thinking about what had happened.

"What's for breakfast?" Dante asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning to you too…" Lucy said annoyed. She was sitting on the kitchen table writing on white sheet of paper. "I haven't cooked anything."

"Why? I'm hungry… and I feel like crap."

"of course you do. You were drunk as hell last night."

"Ah yeah, I remember… Oh well, so are you gonna make me something to eat?"

"No, you can do it yourself."

"Huh? You know I can't cook…" he said disappointed.

"well, figure something out. I'm busy… you can have cereal or something. Its foolproof, I promise." She scoffed.

"… Are you calling me a fool?"

"Naaah…" She said sarcastically, still focusing her sight on the letter she was writing.

"Bitch…" Dante growled. A satisfied smile curled Lucy's lips as she wrote. Dante filled a bowl with cereal and milk and sat next to Lucy at the kitchen table.

"Yay! You did it!" Lucy exclaimed derisively. Dante glared at her and flipped her off. Lucy got up from the table with a triumphant smile on her face and opened the fridge. Dante looked at the letter and decided he felt like bullying Lucy.

Lucy sat back down and looked around the table. "Where's my paper?" She said alarmed.

"What paper?" Dante drawled. Realization hit her on the face.

"Give it back… now." She said in a serious tone. Dante pretended to be confused.

"what are you talking about?"

"I swear, Dante, if you don't give it back to me, I'm going to hurt you." She growled. A wicked half smile curled his lips.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said playfully.

"You ass…" Dante laughed as he got up from the table. Lucy followed him "Give it back!"

"If you want it, you'll have to take it from me."

"I hate you so much right now…"

"Payback's a bitch, ain't it?" He said triumphantly as he waved the paper over her head. "c'mon, don't you want it?"

"Ugh, you're an idiot!" She yelled in frustration. Dante laughed.

"Well, I guess that's enough…" he gave her back the paper and sat on his chair. Lucy glared at him.

"… I'm leaving…" Lucy said as she walked to the door.

"Where you going?"

"To Fairy Tail." She walked out the door and slammed it.

**~At Fairy tail~**

"_God, what is wrong with me? I can't stop thinking about him… Ugh!" _Lucy was sitting on a table at Fairy Tail, drinking a milkshake. She thought that maybe if he wasn't near her, she would stop thinking so much about what had happened the night before. Boy, did she wish it had been just a dream. She wished she could forget everything about it just like Dante apparently had.

"Are you okay, Lucy?" she heard a familiar voice come from behind her. Her obnoxious and cheerful companion, Natsu, sat beside her with a face full of concern.

"N-no, I'm fine…" Lucy smiled weakly.

"Well, if you say so… wanna go on a job then?" He said cheerfully.

"Sure…" She didn't really want to do anything, but she felt like it might distract her for a while.

"Awesome! We should get an S-class quest!" He said happily as he walked up to the second floor. A huge hand suddenly appeared and dragged him back to the first floor.

"Natsu, we've been over this. You can't go on an S-class quest!" master Makarov lectured him for a few minutes about how dangerous s-class quests were. Lucy felt a sensation of relief. Coming to fairy tail always made her feel at home.

After the lecture was over, Lucy, Natsu and Happy set out to go on a quest. Lucy was really looking forward to it because it would keep her mind occupied for the few days she would be gone. She didn't want to think about what had happened anymore. She did not want to see him for a while either. She did not even want to hear his voice at the time. She was scared of what he made her feel the night before when he kissed her. She decided she would leave without saying anything. _"That idiot won't even notice I'm gone…" _


End file.
